


Who will save who?

by JustStoryTime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, kylo being a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustStoryTime/pseuds/JustStoryTime
Summary: You and Kylo met at the Jedi Temple, you two got along like a house on fire. When he destroys the Jedi temple he leaves you behind like you never existed. 6 years later you are stealing something back from him that he stole from you.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 2





	Who will save who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction, it is based off a dream i had. Please don't be harsh. I'm not the best at writing i just thought i would give it shot and see how it goes. If anyone likes this idea, i will continue on i with writing :) I will be updating the tags as i go along. 
> 
> I don't own any of the star wars characters!

There was yelling and blaster fire happening all around me. What had started out as a simple search and retrieve mission turned into a massacre. I did not know Leia would send people to help, I did not know whether to be grateful or mad at her. 

I had considered him not recognising me, but I did not think he would attack me. Reaching through the bond had been harder than I thought, but I had gotten through. The next task was getting him out of here. This ship was so big. Of course, they had put him on the other side of the ship furthest from the hanger.

As soon as I grabbed him and ran, the Knights were onto me. No matter has fast we ran, they would catch up. Hallways, closets, secret passages ways I had studied, they would find me in seconds. I could hear the screams of the resistance as the Knights of Ren sliced through people, one by one not caring who they were, they only wanted him back. Everywhere I hid, they would find me, and I would only just escape my hiding place before they got to me. I could hear his taunts in my head, I knew I had to disconnect myself from the force to get him out of here, but it would put our lives in danger. 

“Listen to me okay. I need you to do something for me. I need you to block everyone but me out okay. Don’t listen to the voices just me.” I hoped he understood. It was too much to ask for, but I hoped he would just do this one thing for me. 

“You can’t disconnect yourself from me or the force. I will always find you and you cannot keep him from me. He is mine.” His voice made me want to vomit, and to think he once drew me in.

I felt nothing, I felt empty. I can not understand how Luke has survived years like this. I couldn’t hear him, for once in the past 12 years I was free of him. I felt lonely, even with the hatred and violence I always felt when we connected the past 6 years. I could feel his underlying love for me.

“We need to run quickly okay? Just hold my hand and follow me. Don’t let go, until we are on the ship okay?” I whispered in his ear. We were nearly there nearly free. I gripped his hand and pulled him from the closet. 

“There she is!” I turned and saw Trudgen point at me. We were done. 

As we ran through the hanger I saw Poe's ship. “Run!” I pushed him towards the ship. I saw Poe’s head Poe out from his seat. Suddenly I heard Poe scream my name.  
“Just take him and go. Get him to Leia, please Poe.” 

I was stuck to the ground, I could not move at all. I hated this trick of his. It happened all so slowly, my hair stood up on my neck, his voice in my head. It was like he was whispering in my ear. I felt tightness around my throat, how original I thought. Poe pulled out his blaster and shot it directly at me the blaster shot hovering to the right of my face. He was here, right behind me. 

“Just go, get him out of here.” I cried; Poe’s eyes began to tear up. In seconds Poe was gone. Dodging blaster bullets and canon fire. Tie fighters launched off after Poe, but I knew he was safe. I suddenly broke down in tears, 3 years of planning for this. I had achieved my goal and my life was a sacrifice i was willing to make. I had given myself up for him, it was part of my destiny, and for him it was worth it.

“Well, well, well, you did it.” He stood behind me, arms slowly gripping my waist. This once comforting move made me feel violated and disgusted. His cold metal helmet brushing against my ear, as I struggled against the force. “Congratulations, you took him back. We knew you would come, Snoke and I had a plan. We can easily get him back with you out of the way.”  
He walked in front of me, surrounding me with the Knights of Ren. 

“Leia and Han can keep him, but we want you. Join us, be our second in command, help me lead the Knights and they can keep him. It is you we want. If you do not join us, we will slaughter everyone and take him back.”

I could feel the connection coming back. It was a mistake to come. People were dead because of my stupidity. I could feel all the deaths through the force. He was smothering me with his cockiness. He was right, I had fucked up. The only way to fix it was by joining them. Maybe I could do some good, or I could go out swinging.Slaughter everyone in the night like Ben had done.  
Before I could ignite my light saber I was lifted off the ground and thrown back down. I used all my power to push the knights back but it was useless.

“Join us Y/N, or everyone will die.” He growled through the mask. It shouldn’t have sent shivers down your spine but it did. You stopped fighting; it was no use. After training with Snoke he was to strong for you. 

“Fine Kylo., but only for Tyler. You do not send anyone after him, he is left alone okay? Promise me.” You pleaded through the tears as you looked up at him.  
Kylo bent down to your level. 

“I can’t make any promises Sweetie.” His mask was the last thing you saw before it went dark.


End file.
